Vê me
by Wishbringer4U
Summary: O amor tem muitas vezes gandes obstáculos, mas poderam o Inuyasha e a Kagome ultrapassar um denominado...diferença de idades? M por capitulos futuros.


**Olá a todos! Tenho aqui uma fic, que adoraria partilhar com vocês , inicialmente eu estava em inglês, mas eu resolvi mudar para português **

**Por favor dêem a vossa opinião….Arigato!!**

"**Vê-me…"**

**Wishbringer4U**

**Primeiro Capitulo**

Durante uma hora estive a olhar para o mesmo lugar, através da janela do Lar S.Teresa para Crianças. Eu apercebi-me disso, quando a enfermeira Ayame, levou-me para o meu 'sitio' perto da lareira, pois ela descobriu que é lá onde eu gosto de estar e observar o meu redor durante horas a fio, já que nenhuma outra actividade despertava a minha atenção. O grande relógio que se encontrava no meu da imensa sala era a quem eu devotava maior atenção, olhando fixamente para ele, contando os segundos que eu aguentava sem pestanejar…algo que fazia para o tempo passar mais suavemente sem parecer tanto um fardo.

As pessoas que trabalhavam no Lar, pensavam que um tinha um distúrbio metal derivado do acidente que tirou a vida dos meus pais. Eles fizeram todos os testes possíveis e imaginários, dentro e fora do meu corpo, não sendo chegada a qualquer conclusão que sustente as suspeitas dos vários médicos que me trataram. Mas para mim, era bastante evidente, eu simplesmente deixei de me importar. Eu queria que me deixassem só. Eu queria desaparecer. Eu queria desistir da vida.

Há seis longos meses que aqui me encontro. Tenho quase quinze anos, já que o meu aniversario estava a aproximar-se mais rapidamente do que o normal. Eu esperava convictamente que ninguém soubesse o meu dia de anos. Eu dispensava uma festa com balões, bolos, prendas e amigos. Só queria ficar na minha própria companhia, que era o bastante.

Eu aprendi a distanciar-me dos sons das crianças que brincavam em meu redor pela vasta sala que me encontrava…mas por vezes o seu riso fazia-me chorar e eu nunca quis que me vissem chorar…ou rir. Queria que eles se esquecessem de mim e da minha triste existência.

Uma bola rolou, e embateu na roda direita da minha cadeira-de-rodas, e eu virei-me para ver enquanto Shippo, uma criança de cinco anos, com dois dentes da frente a faltar, corria para a recuperar.

"Olá Kagome!" ele sorriu timidamente, com a cara a avermelhar-se enquanto ele se abaixava para recuperar a bola. " Porque é que não falas comigo?" ele perguntou. Eu desejava poder-lhe dizer que não era nada contra ele, que apenas não falava mais com ninguém. Mas nem vontade de tentar, eu encontrei dentro de mim. Ele deixou cair os ombros e perdeu o seu sorriso, e o meu coração apertou. Eu não o queria fazer triste, eu apenas deixei de viver e de me importar com a vida.

Eu adverti o meu olhar da sala para me encontrar a contemplar mas uma vez o exterior através da janela, e perder-me no meu mundo sombrio de solidão.

Estava tão concentrada nos meus tristes pensamentos, que nunca ouvi ele aproximar-se. Eu não sei quanto tempo ele permaneceu ali, ligeiramente atrás de mim e á minha esquerda, antes de eu o ter escutado a limpar a garganta. Pelo som, ele deve ter feito isso mais que uma vez, como se eu me importasse.

Eu mal o conseguia ver pelo canto do olho. Ele era alto, largo de ombros, cabelo longo, sedoso e prateado, complementado com um olhar dourado intenso. Ele também cheirava muito, muito bem. Eu reconheci a fragrância imediatamente, Hugo Boss. Sempre tive um fraquinho pelo cheiro dos homens desde pequena, pois o meu pai era dono da Matsumoto, uma empresa grande e exclusiva, especializada em roupas, perfumes e coisas assim. A minha fortuna de família derivava dessa mesma empresa. E era esse futuro que me aguardava quando eu realiza-se os meus 21 anos, algo a que eu nunca dei a mínima importância.

"Kagome?" Eu escutei, mas a voz foi o que apanhou a minha atenção. O meu coração acelerou a um ritmo que eu jamais tinha sentido, e eu senti a minha cara a aquecer e as minhas mãos a tornarem-se húmidas. Eu CONHECIA aquela voz.

Eu virei a minha cara do quente sol que brilhava através da janela, o único prazer que me era permitido tal como eu me impus, e olhei para cima…para cima para os mais belos olhos que eu já vi na minha vida…para cima para um sorriso que iluminava a sala inteira. Ele parecia um anjo. O anjo mais bonito que se poderia imaginar.

As suas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos das suas calças de ganga. Ele usava uma t-shirt cinzenta e um casaco castanho de cabedal por cima.

"Eu sou o Inuyasha" ele disse

"Eu sei quem tu és" eu sussurrei, pestanejando várias vezes antes de olhar de novo para ele.

"Tu sabes, he?" ele sorriu, os seus olhos deixaram os meus para observar o redor da sala. Eu sabia o que ele queria fazer…

"Eu não faço bem aqueles que me rodeiam" eu falei forçosamente, o que me fez doer a garganta. Há quanto tempo eu não falo alto? Até eu não sabia.

"Desculpa?" ele disse, inclinando-se um pouco na minha direcção. Meu deus, ele cheirava mesmo bem.

"Não os chames" eu disse olhando profundamente nos seus olhos. Se o que estava a acontecer neste momento era real, eu precisava de me recordar das suas feições para sempre. Mas se fosse eu sonho, eu nunca mais queria acordar.

"Não chamo quem? A Sra. Kaede?" ele perguntou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Sim" foi tudo o que consegui dizer

"Ok, eu não chamo. Mas só se tu falares comigo!" ele disse, olhando fixamente para mim e apertando gentilmente o meu ombro, e depois sentou-se no chão ao meu lado. Nunca tinha odiado tanto esta cadeira-de-rodas, estas pernas fracas, a mim mesma…

Ele abraçou os seus joelhos e olhou para mim, um agradável sorriso na sua bela cara. Eu conhecia aquela cara, tal como eu conhecia a minha, ou provavelmente melhor. Aquela cara já olhou para mim de todas as revistas que eu lia antes do acidente. Já a vi na Televisão e até nos jornais. Ele não decepcionava em carne e osso, de perto. Se alguma coisa, ele ainda ela mais belo e sensual do que numa fotografia ou num filme.

"Entãoooooo?"ele começou, deixando o seu queixo ser segurado na palma da sua mão, com um olhar paralisante, que prendia a respiração, apontado para mim.

"O que é que queres que eu diga?" eu sussurrei

"O teu nome" ele disse

"Kagome" eu respondi

"Só isso?" ele disse enrugando o nariz, como se eu tivesse dito algo que não lhe agradou. O meu nome era assim tão horrível?

"O que queres dizer?" Eu consegui dizer

"Quer dizer… o meu nome é Inuyasha Hanyo. E tu só tens Kagome para andar por aí? Não é justo" ele riu-se " E é um nome tão bonito, também. Kagome. Como uma actriz ou talvez uma cantora." Ele disse, a encantar-me até á ponta dos pés.

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Ahhh…bem me parecia. E ainda mais bonito Kagome Higurashi" o seu sorriso aumentou "Vou buscar uma Coca-Cola ali á maquina, que bebida queres?"ele disse levantando-se e procurando moedas nos seus bolsos. Eu comecei a protestar, mas depois vi o seu olhar de "má ideia", e mudei de opinião.

"Fanta de Laranja" Meu Deus, á quanto tempo eu não bebo senão água e leite.

"Uma Fanta de Laranja para já, espera um pouco" ele disse afastando-se de mim. A expressão na minha cara deve ter falado volumes, porque ele parou a meio, voltou para trás pondo uma mão no meu ombro inclinando-se na minha direcção para me sussurrar ao ouvido.

"Eu não direi nada a ninguém, por isso não me olhes dessa forma" pescando-me o olho quando lhe olhei para os olhos. Eu sorri. A primeira vez que o fiz depois do acidente.

Ele só demorou um momento, antes de eu ouvir o barulho das suas sapatinhas no chão de madeira. Eu assustei-me quando senti algo gelado contra o meu braço, fazendo-o dar uma gargalhada antes de me entregar a lata nas mãos.

"Desculpa é um mau hábito que eu não consigo acabar. Deixa o meu irmão furioso!"ele disse sentando-se de novo no chão ao meu lado. Eu observei-o enquanto ele abria a lata, tomando leves goles, com o suave descer e subir da sua garganta. Limpando a boca com as costas das mãos, ele sorriu para mim pousando a lata ao seu lado.

"Dá cá isso" ele disse tomando a lata das minhas mãos e abrindo-a. Ele devolveu-ma fechando os seus dedos á volta dos meus por um segundo "Tens uns olhos muito bonitos" ele disse, pondo o meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Obrigada" eu disse

Ele tomou mais um gole da sua Cola, e inclinou a cabeça na minha direcção indicando que eu deveria fazer o mesmo. Devagar eu elevei a lata a meu lábios tomando um pequeno gole sentindo o fresco e as pequenas bolhinhas que me fizeram dar uma pequena risada! Ele sorriu, a observar-me.

"Gostas-te, Kagome?" ele perguntou

"Sim, passou tanto tempo desde que-" Eu comecei a falar mas depois parei. Nem mesmo ele precisava de saber tudo.

"De certeza que passou" ele inclinou-se um pouco para a frente "quero dizer-te que lamento aquilo que aconteceu aos teus pais…e a ti"ele disse, ficando com os olhos gentis e preocupados.

"Sra.Kaede" eu disse com cara de desagrado. Porque é que ela achava necessário contar a história da minha vida a qualquer um que venha visitar? Era a minha história tão espectacular que não poderia ser esquecida?

"Kagome? Onde é que tu foste?" ele perguntou com uma voz suave.

"Onde fui?"

"Sim, tu estavas AQUI mas não estavas AQUI por um minuto. Queres-me dizer o que te está a incomodar?" ele perguntou

"Nada" eu não era ingénua- eu sabia quem e o que é que ele era. Eu sabia porque é que ele estava aqui neste lugar, mesmo aqui á minha frente. È claro que eu gosto da sua presença, mas eu sei que é só em prol da publicidade. Afinal ele era uma celebridade conhecida em todo o mundo. Mas quanto mais é que ele quereria averiguar a minha vida? Não muito eu acho

" A Sra. Kaede estava só a responder a umas perguntas sobre S. Teresa, e mencionou-te. Eu fiquei interessado. E pensei que gostaria de falar contigo um bocado. E estou muito contente por o ter feito!" ele disse contraindo os seus olhos enquanto me estudava.

"Então, fala-me das coisas que gostas" ele disse facilmente pegando a sua lata para outro gole. Eu vi o anel de prata que ele usava e seu dedo do meio e tudo o que eu queria fazer naquele momento era sentir a sua suavidade na ponta dos meus dedos.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha, á espera que eu falasse, suponho…mas na verdade eu já me tinha esquecido qual foi a sua pergunta. O que era bastante espontâneo, já que a minha atenção não era algo que durava muito, pois eu tinha tendência para viver no meu pequeno mundo isolada e longe do exterior, mas lembrando-me da minha boa-educação, e com quem eu estava a conversar, eu sorri.

"Desculpa, poderias repetir?" eu disse

" Sou assim tão maçador para ti, Kagome?" ele disse fazendo beicinho.

"Não, é que eu já não me concentro tão bem como antes, desculpa…"eu disse baixo, ele aceitou a minha desculpa acenando com a cabeça, surgindo-lhe um brilho no olhar.

"Importas-te que eu te puxe lá para fora? Não está muito frio e a brisa é óptima!"ele disse levantando-se.

"Penso que não há problema" eu respondi insegura de tal decisão. Mas se Inuyasha Hanyo queria ir dar um passeio no jardim com a minha pessoa, quem era eu para dizer não? Ele posicionou-se atrás de mim e eu senti a minha cadeira a rolar para trás.

Ele abaixou-se e murmurou ao meu ouvido "Achas que podemos passar sem as enfermeiras nos verem?" eu fechei os meus olhos e estremeci, ao sentir o seu bafo quente no meu pescoço.

"Claro! Porque não?" eu respondi, com os meus olhos fixos nas minhas mãos, e senti a cadeira rodar e sair pela porta dos fundos. Eu senti como se toda a gente da sala estivesse a olhar para mim e odiei cada momento. Tudo o que eu queria era chegar lá fora e ver-me livre de todos aqueles olhares…ver-me livre de todas aquelas pessoas.

"Hey…tem calma Kagome" ele disse uma fez que saiu da sala e descemos o corredor. Eu senti a sua mão mais uma vez no meu ombro massajando um ponto de tensão que se tinha formado nesse mesmo sítio. As suas mãos eram fortes e seguras, quentes também.

"Vês? Não tinha razão?" Ele riu quando abriu a porta do exterior, para a suave brisa primaveril, encontrando-se no horizonte um entardecer de esplendor. Eu inalei profundamente, mergulhando num rodopio de emoções e sensações…luz, som, cheiro…tudo. De um momento para o outro tudo parecia diferente, como se já não me encontrasse num mundo tão horrível como pensava.

"Kagome?" ele perguntou, pondo os travões na minha cadeira e sentando-se no banco á minha direita. Eu olhei para ele… Deus me Ajude ele era tão giro! Ele sorriu, e uma pequena cova, que era na verdade uma cicatriz debaixo do seu olho direito, aprofundou-se.

"Tu não vens muito cá para fora, pois não?" ele perguntou-me pegando na minha mão. "Deus as tuas mão estão geladas! Tens frio?", ele perguntou, esfregando a minha mão com o intuito de me aquecer, antes de tirar o casaco e coloca-lo nas minhas costas. Senti-me quente e segura…e seus braços eram tão ao mais musculados como eu tinha imaginado.

"As minhas mãos estão sempre assim. O meu pai, dizia – " eu ri-me mas parei.

"O teu pai costumava dizer o quê, Kagome?"ele perguntou

"Meu pai costumava dizer: quem tem mãos frias tem o coração quente" eu acabei, advertindo o meu olhar do dele.

"E isso é verdade? Tens o teu coração quente?"

"Penso que não, Inuyasha. Agora não. Mas não tenho a certeza" eu suspirei

" Tu não falas com ninguém? Não desde que aqui chegaste? Tu quase não comes, tu não sorris…" ele disse e seus olhos encheram-se de tristeza "Sentes-te só?" ele perguntou, baixando a cabeça para me olhar nos olhos.

"Não…não sozinha. Só….bem. Sinto-me bem" eu disse, não querendo mostrar os meus verdadeiros sentimentos, eu não me abri para ninguém ate agora e de certeza que não vou começar hoje.

"Importavas-te que eu voltasse para te visitar…quando puder?" ele perguntou

"Não, não me importo. Por mim, tudo bem" eu disse não acreditando por um só momento que ele voltasse a pôr os pés neste lugar.

"Há alguma coisa que eu te possa trazer?" ele perguntou

"Não, eu tenho aqui tudo aquilo que preciso, eu suponho"

"Farias uma coisa por mim? Só uma?" ele perguntou

Eu levantei a cabeça para olhar para ele, não acreditando que ele me estava a pedir para fazer algo por ele. O que é que eu poderia fazer por alguém? Pouco ou nada.

"Quando eu voltar, quero que me digas que te esforçaste na execução da tua fisioterapia. Kagome, quero-te ver a andar outra vez. Farias isso…por mim?"

" Posso tentar" eu disse

"É tudo o que eu te peço. Tenta, mas com muita força de vontade. Eu sei que vais conseguir!"

"Inuyasha?" Ouvi um voz forte mas monótona a chamar da porta de entrada

"Já estou quase despachado!" ele sorriu acenando "Hey Sessomaru! Espera ai!" ele gritou, fazendo-me sentir desconfortável, pois eu não queria falar com nenhum Sessomaru, nem nenhuma vivalma por acaso. Mas já era tarde de mais, pois já ouvia os passos do dito Sessumaru na nossa direcção.

"Kagome, este é o Sessumaru o meu irmão mais velho. Sessumaru apresento-te a Kagome" disse o Inuyasha, olhando para mim. Ao cumprimentar o Sessumaru eu reparei noutro par de lindos olhos dourados e perguntei-me se todos estes rapazes tinham rostos tão lindos.

"Olá Kagome, prazer em conhecer-te" ele sorriu

"Olá" eu respondi

"Importavam-se que vos tira-se uma foto? Tu e o Inuyasha?" ele perguntou

Eu senti o Inuyasha levantar-se e por a mão novamente nos meus ombros " Deixa estar Sessumaru…talvez para a próxima eh?"ele disse. Mas ele poderia não voltar a pôr aqui os pés, e então o que é que eu teria?

Eu levantei a minha mão do meu colo, agarrei na dele e trouxe-a para junto da minha.

"O que é que foi, Kagome?"ele perguntou abaixando a cabeça para que eu lhe falasse ao ouvido.

"Poderia ter uma foto contigo?" eu perguntei

Ele sorriu, virando a sua atenção para o Sessumaru " Sim nós queria-mos uma foto…não…duas." Sessumaru sorriu, e ajustou a lente, enquanto o Inuyasha pôs um braço á minha volta e encostou a sua cara á minha. Eu tentei sorrir, tenho a certeza que fiquei terrível, mas não me importei. O Inuyasha estava a meu lado, e pela primeira vez depois do acidente eu senti-me um pouco viva.

"Já está! E eu farei com que isto chegue até ti o mais breve possível! Prazer em te conhecer Kagome, cuida-te!" disse o Sessumaru voltando para a porta de entrada.

"Sessy…Já estou quase pronto" o Inuyasha gritou e depois sentou-se no banco a meu lado como se não tivesse nenhum lugar melhor para ir.

"Kagome?"

Eu apenas olhei fixamente para ele, pensando que mais ele teria para me dizer. Eu passava a maior parte do tempo em silêncio e a minha companhia era tudo menos interessante. Eu esperei.

"Farás aquilo que eu te pedi" ele disse mais do que perguntou

"Vou tentar"

"Óptimo. Queres que te leve lá para dentro?"

"Não. O dia aqui fora está tão bonito, e há muito tempo que eu não saía. Por isso vou ficar cá fora até que venham á minha procura"eu disse, virando a minha cabeça em direcção da quente luz solar.

Eu sabia que ele estava a olhar para mim…eu podia sentir o peso do seu olhar, mas eu não podia vê-lo a dizer adeus. Tinha medo de chorar, e eu jamais queria que ele me visse chorar.

" Kagome? Posso ligar.te?" ele perguntou

"A mim?"

"Claro que sim! O meu horário é uma confusão, mas tenho momentos que ando pelos cantos a sentir pena de mim mesmo sem ninguém com quem falar e eu pensei que seria bom conversar contigo algumas vezes…entre visitas claro"

"Está bem"

"Mas tens noção que tu vais ter mesmo que falar comigo, certo? Quer dizer, ser bonita não te leva tão longe assim! Eu sentei-me aqui e olhei para ti, mas quando eu te telefono tu não vais ter essa linda cara para me manter ocupado. Vais ter que falar!" ele sorriu pegando na minha mão.

Ele elevou a minha mão até aos seus lábios, e deu-me um beijo nas costas da mesma. Aquele simples contacto deixou-me a tremer e tive que fechar os olhos, querendo lembrar-me para sempre deste momento.

Senti-o a pousar a minha mão de volta no meu colo e abri os olhos.

"Espera um segundo…" ele disse, revistando os seus bolsos e encontrando um pedaço de papel amachucado, alisando-o sobre o joelho. Tirou uma caneta do seu outro bolso, e observei-o enquanto ele mordia o lábio enquanto escrevia. Quando acabou, fechou a caneta e pô-la atrás da orelha.

"Aqui tens. Só para ti. Sempre que precisares de mim"ele disse pousando o pequeno papel na palma da minha mão.

"Adeus Kagome. Adorei conhecer-te" Ele disse

"Obrigada" foi tudo o que consegui dizer olhando para o chão. Eu ouvi seus passos enquanto ele caminhava em direcção à porta, pensei tê-lo ouvido parar um momento antes de a fechar. Foi assim que eu libertei a respiração que estava a segurar, algo que nem tinha consciência que estava a fazer. E surpreendi-me, pois em vez de lágrimas, eu estava a sorrir.

**Gostaram?? Opiniões por favor!! Acham que continuo? **


End file.
